Pain and Parseltongues
by Mesira Riddle
Summary: Harry and Voldemort in the Graveyard...If Harry was a masochist. Rated m for good measure.


A/N: Hello All! So this crazy messed up idea came from me and my friend **TsunamiHatake**. We are weird, we acknowledge that. Read and review? Maybe?

* * *

Harry's heart was beating against his rib cage, the cauldron before him was bubbling. He watched in horror as Wormtail, the bloody traitor cut off his own hand and allowed it, still twitching, to drop into the cauldron. Terror coursed through him as Wormtail neared, the bloody knife dripping in his hand. His green eyes flickered to the knife and he gulped, he didn't like where this was going.

"Blood from the enemy, forcefully taken." Wormtail plunged the blade an inch into Harry's skin. Harry hissed, his back arching against the cold grim reaper. He almost didn't notice Wormtail casting his blood into the cauldron, his head was dizzy with thoughts that made his skin tingle. What the bloody hell was going on?

"And the dark lord shall rise once more!" Wormtail cheered. Pain coursed through Harry, his eyes shutting as darkness creeped over his thoughts. Wormtail disappeared from before him, the cauldron was spitting molten liquid everywhere. Harry's eyes widened as the sharp pain from his scar seared, the cauldron shuddered, bursting open as a black-red haze stretched from it's center.

A man appeared there, his back turned to Harry. He was pale, his skin nearly glowing white in the moonlight. Robes black as the shadows fell over his skin, casting a ghastly glow over the man. The man reached up, gently touching his face and body before his shrill, high-pitched voice rang out, "My wand wormtail."

"Yes master." The man, who Harry could only assume was Voldemort at this point, grabbed his wand from the traitor and gripped it a minute before smirking down at the rat.

"Hold out your arm." The rat sputtered whispering words of thanks only to be growled at, "You're other arm, Wormtail!" Wormtail squeaked holding out his left arm. Voldemort hissed in triumph as he jabbed the thick skin, the light gray of the death eater tattoo turning dark black. The snake on his follower's arm sprang to life, hissing a welcome to the dark lord. Instantly a far dozen black-clad figures stood in a circle around the three. Harry cowered, shrinking into the statue behind him, hoping the masked beings would be too preoccupied with Voldemort to really notice him.

"Welcome my friends, 13 years it's been and yet you stand before me. Frankly I'm disappointed, not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe!" Voldemort ripped the mask from one of the death eater's face, "Goyle!" Another ripped mask, "Not even you Lucius."

"Forgive me Master,if there had been any whisperings of your whereabouts-"

"There were more than whispers Lucius!" Voldemort growled.

"I came back!" Wormtail squeaked. Voldemort turned around to find the pathetic rat cowering before him.

"You came back out of fear. Not Loyalty, however you have been useful these past few months." Voldemort raised his wand, silver dripping into a solid hand at the stump of wormtail's arm. The rat bowed down crying over how good and powerful Voldemort was. Voldemort turned to belittle his minions once more before stopping and staring at the dead boy laying at the foot of his father's grave. Voldemort nudged him with his foot causing Harry to spring back from his hiding place.

"Don't you touch him!" Harry screamed, fighting against the grim reaper's tight grip.

"Ah Harry, I nearly forgot you were here." Voldemort smirked, forgetting his previous thoughts as he rounded on the boy who lived. "Shall I tell you how that night truly happened? How your pathetic mudblood mother begged for your life? How she threw herself between us? Sacrificing herself to save her precious child. Love, Harry. That's what's been keeping you safe all this time." he smirked hopping up on the base of the statue, "But now, your blood runs through my veins...and I can _touch_ you."

If Harry hadn't had all the blood drained from his face he would have been blushing furiously. Voldemort raised a long bony finger slowly to the boy's head, green eyes watched in excited horror as the finger pushed forward grazing his temple. Pain shot through Harry's body, causing him to flail and yell. Voldemort continued to press against him, enjoying the torment until Harry opened his eyes, something akin to lust reflecting deep within them. Voldemort jumped back, allowing the statue to drop the boy on the ground with a pained thud.

"I assume you've been taught how to duel yes? Go on, pick up your wand." Harry hesitated, "Go on, get up, get up!" Harry grabbed his wand, wondering how he would escape this strange torment. "First we bow."

Harry ignored him, "Oh come now, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? I said, Bow!" the imperius curse flushed over Harry, a wave of discomfort as he was viciously jerked into a bowing position.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed. Harry fell to the ground writhing on the earth floor. A strange mixture of pain and pleasure was washing over his senses, even though it felt like a thousand knives were slicing apart his skin he couldn't help but love the tingling sensation that came with it. The death eater's jeering and applause came to a frightened halt when Harry moaned loudly, _sensually_.

Voldemort stopped his assault for moment, unsure of what the boy was doing. Harry breathed, soft whimpering moans drifted from him to Voldemort's ears. Voldemort stalked over to the boy and looked down at him, the green eyes of his enemies were filled with want, a need for something he couldn't seem to grasp. Voldemort glared, how dare he! How dare he turn torture into his own pleasure? "Crucio!"

"Ah! Tom!" Harry arched his back, his cheeks flushing as his breath quickened, the pain got worse as the pleasure grew. He knew the dark lord was furious but it...it felt so good.

_"Don't use that name!"_ Voldemort hissed kneeling beside the boy as he panted, breathless and needy. Harry moaned as the pain left him, frightful he may never see if again.

"Please don't! My Lord!" Harry's mind fogged, he found himself crawling toward the dark wizard, a pleading desire in his eyes.

"Eh?! Crucio!" Voldemort jumped from beside the boy, wondering what the devil had gotten into him as Harry laid on the ground, his deep animal like moans growing longer and louder as the minutes continued. Finally the boy shouted and startled the dark lord, causing him to drop the curse. The boy lay panting, face red as a beet and a dark spot on his trousers. Voldemort's hand instantly found his own temple. "What the bloody hell is this even about?"

"U-uhm...I-I'm not-" Harry began attempting to get to his feet.

"Avada-!"

"Expelliarmus!" The spells collided in the air. Neither could really focus until bright beams of light came from the tip of Voldemort's wand, Cedric, the game keeper from Riddle Manor, his parents.

"Run Harry!"

"Bring my body back to my dad Harry. Please Bring it back to him!"

"You're ready sweetheart, let go. You're ready." Harry dropped his wand, allowing the ghost to blind Voldemort as he ran to Cedric's side. He summoned the cup as the thoughts of the evening whirled in his head, sadness washing over him as he hit ground. There was a boy, dead in his arms.


End file.
